Shut Up
Shut Up is a song by the Black Eyed Peas. Shut up Just shut up Shut up (3x) Shut it up, just shut up Shut up Just shut up Shut up (3x) Shut it up, just shut up, shut up We're tryin' to take it slow But we're still losin' control And we're tryin' to make it work But it still ends up the worst And I'm crazy For tryin' to be your lady I think I'm goin' crazy Girl, me and you were just fine you know We whine and dine Did them things that couples do when in love you know Walks on the beach and stuff you know Things that lovers say and do I love you boo, I love you too I miss you a lot, I miss you even more That's why I flew you out When we was on tour But then something got out of hand You start yellin' when I'm with my friends Even though I had legitimate reasons (bullshit) You know I have to make them dividends (bullshit) How could you trust our private lives girl That's why you don't believe my lies And quit this lecture Shut up, just shut up, shut up Shut it up, just shut up, shut up We're tryin' to take it slow But we're still losin control And we're tryin' to make it work But it still ends up the worst And I'm crazy For tryin to be your lady I think I'm goin' crazy Why does he know she gotta move so fast Love is progress if you could make it last Why is it that you just lose control Every time you agree on takin' it slow So why does it got to be so damn tough? Cause fools in lust could never get enough of love Showin' him the love that you be givin' Changin' up your livin' For a lovin' transision Girl it's a mission tryin' to get you to listen Few mad at each other has become our tradition You yell, I yell, everybody yells Got neighbors across the street sayin' "Who the hell!" Who the hell? What the hell's going down? Too much of the bickering Kill it with the sound and Shut up, just shut up, shut up. Shut it up, just shut up, shut up. We're tryin' to take it slow But we're still losin' control And we're tryin' to make it work But it still ends up the worst And I'm crazy For tryin' to be your lady I think I'm goin' crazy Shut up just shut up shut up. (x8) Girl our love is dyin' Why did you stop tryin'? I never been a quitah But I do deserve better Believe me I will do bad Let's forget the past And let's start this new plan Why? Cause it's the same old routine And then next week I hear them scream Girl I know you're tired of the things they say You're damn right Cause I heard them lame dame excuses just yesterday That was a different thing That was a different thing That was a different thing It was the same damn thing Same ass excuses Boy you're useless Who-o-o-a-a! We're tryin' to take it slow But we're still losin' control And we're trying to make it work But it still ends up the worst And I'm crazy For tryin' to be your lady I think I'm goin' crazy Stop the talking baby Or I start walking baby (repeat) Is that all there is. (repeat till fade) thumb|426px|right Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Black Eyed Peas